Possessive People
by gokusgirl
Summary: You never know what a person is willing to do if you push them. IchiRuki.


**Possessive People**

Written by gokusgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, Ichigo or Rukia. If I did they would be together in the series. :D

Thanks to **cutecrazyice** for the beta read!

* * *

He was fine until he saw them.

He watched in a silent rage as Rukia clutched her textbooks close to her chest, throwing her head back in laughter. Her cheeks were rosy and her smile was warm, inviting.

At that moment, Ichigo was completely seeing red.

He didn't care if she talked to anyone besides him. In fact, he encouraged it. But this… _this_ was entirely different. Rukia was not only speaking to someone of the opposite sex, she was conversing with Mitsuo Kenta. _The_ Mitsuo Kenta—popular jock, philanderer and social tyrant of Karakura High School. He was a rippling mass of muscles, wearing the finest designer clothes and saying the coolest things. He literally had all the girls at Karakura High swooning at his feet. Besides his stunning physique, he had a nasty disposition that made the smoothest of creams curdle. And, in spite of bedding a reported sixty-seven women already, he had a distain for them. He bragged that it was his duty to deflower as many women as he could, _any_ way he could. He was vicious with his public reports of who he would ensnare—ruining them socially and mentally for the entire year.

And now Rukia was _talking_ to _him_.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood in the hallway, in the midst of several students as they made way home for the day. In all the faces, several feet away he could see them – and in that instant, the world around him slowed down. Everything was a blur, except for them. A pain shot up into his chest – his palms began to sweat and his limbs grew numb. The pain, he understood it now…it was _anger_. It swelled and rose in his chest as he struggled to breathe.

To take it all in.

He began to move towards them, and growled low in his throat as he noticed how oblivious they were to his advance.

This feeling was unfamiliar to Ichigo. He was a young man that had been through quite a lot. He could comprehend emotions like sadness, love, lust, content, and even anger. This, however, was more than anger—it was masked with murderous intent. Ichigo wanted to make Mitsuo hurt for talking to Rukia. He wanted to make it crystal clear to him or any other man that they don't have the privilege to do what he was doing right now.

Rukia was _his_ girl.

Ichigo never spoke when he finally walked up to them, and they still didn't notice his presence. Mitsuo, who had a tanned muscular arm leaning against his locker, held his textbooks with the other as he chatted away with Rukia.

Suddenly, his eyes drifted over her shoulders to his rival.

He stopped laughing, motioning to Rukia that someone was behind her. When she turned around, the warmth and kindness dissipated from her face, and was replaced with a surprised but affectionate smile that she only gave to him.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke calmly as she looked from him to Mitsuo. "You know Mitsuo, right?"

Ichigo never responded, only glowering harshly at the jock with heavily lidded eyes. He eyed Mitsuo up and down slowly; sucking his teeth in a displeasing gesture as he finally looked at Rukia. She was baffled at his hostile gestures, and only hoped he wasn't drawing any conclusions about the boy talking to her.

"Rukia agreed to tutor me for physics. I hope you don't mind _Ichi-san_," Mitsuo joked as he rubbed his chin, stroking the stubbly hair that was scarcely there.

Ichigo hated being called Ichi-san. It was a taunting phrase that followed him from his day-care days to High School. But hearing Mitsuo say it didn't make him feel nostalgic at all—it only made him want to kick his nads to the back of his throat.

"He has to re-take a test, and he has to earn an 80 percent or better to pass for the year," Rukia explained. "So he asked me to tutor him, and I agreed."

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, I'm going to be late for our football meeting…I'll meet you at the library around four-thirty, okay, Rukia?" Mitsuo said as he began to walk away.

"Sure, that's fine," Rukia replied, her smile becoming more vibrant and colorful as she waved goodbye.

"Later, _Ichi-san_," Mitsuo said to Ichigo as he gave him a slap on the shoulder, making him seize with repulsion.

As Mitsuo strutted up the hallway, Rukia turned her gaze over to her boyfriend. "Are you alright?" she asked, noticing his stiff and visibly shaken demeanor.

Ignoring her, Ichigo turned and began walking up the hallway towards the exit. He could hear Rukia letting out a few curses, and she ran up alongside him, grabbing his arm. She whirled him around to see the most vulnerable look on his face. She laughed immediately, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. But as she looked at him closer, she blinked in surprise. Rukia began shaking her head in disbelief as she saw what lay in his scrutinizing glower.

"Don't tell me you're mad," Rukia surmised as she placed a hand on her hip. "You're pissed that I'm tutoring Mitsuo!"

"I'm _pissed_ that you didn't ask me first," Ichigo finally spoke, his voice raw and croaky.

"And why do I need to get permission to tutor someone?" Rukia asked crisply.

"Because you don't know about Mitsuo Kenta, that's why," Ichigo replied.

Silence.

"...if you're speaking about his reputation, I already know about that."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"So you knew that he's a man-whore, and yet you still want to tutor him?" he growled at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she let out an exaggerating breath. "I'm tutoring him in a public library, Ichigo. Not in a love hotel!"

"That's beside the fucking point," Ichigo snarled as he began to walk off again, and Rukia followed.

"Then what's with the insecurity, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded harshly, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"I'm _not_ insecure," Ichigo protested as he shoved a thumb in his chest. "I just don't want my girl hanging out with him!"

"_Your_ girl?" Rukia laughed, making Ichigo's face blush. "You make it sound like I'm your pet instead of your girlfriend. Why don't you just cock your leg up and piss on me—that way _all_ the males will know I'm taken!"

"This wouldn't be so funny if you were on the receiving end of this little scenario," Ichigo told her hotly as he pointed his finger at her. "I'll have you know there are plenty of girls that would _love_ to have a chance with me!"

Rukia waved a hand dismissively at him as she gave a loud snort. "Yeah, Ichigo… they're all lining up for you. I feel _so_ threatened!"

Ichigo's face tuned a deep shade of red as his bottom lip quivered with anger. Narrowing his eyes at the little death-god, he gave her a devilish smirk. "Alright then…I'll just go and get a girl."

"Fine," Rukia muttered flatly, folding her arms in front of her as she gave him a cold, hard stare.

"…and I'll take her home, to meet Dad and the twins!" Ichigo added, hoping it would fuel the fire.

It only doused the flames.

"Wonderful," Rukia answered immediately, fluttering her eyes with sarcasm.

"And then I'll take her upstairs to my room and bang the shit out her!" Ichigo said as he gauged her reaction.

"Splendid, Ichigo. Now if you'd excuse me...I have half an hour before I meet Mitsuo at the Karakura Library." Rukia walked around Ichigo, ignoring his smothering gaze. A hand grabbed her arm, and she whirled around to finally look at Ichigo face's – and was shocked at what she saw.

He was looking…desperate.

The grip on her arm tightened and she yelped. Ichigo pulled her closer to him as he spoke in what was barely above a whisper.

"You know I'll kill him, don't you, Rukia?" Ichigo threatened, his tone dead of emotion.

Rukia's heart stopped for a brief second as she heard him, and for one fleeting moment she knew he meant every word he said. It wasn't flattering. It wasn't impressive. It wasn't cute, either.

It was damn near ridiculous.

"I know you're hurting my arm right now," Rukia hissed as she yanked her arm from his grip quickly. "And if you're not able to trust me now, then maybe we need to break up."

Ichigo's eyes widened fractionally as the scowl grew harder across his face.

"Well…m-maybe we do!" Ichigo concurred as the uncertainty lingered in every syllable.

"Alright, then," Rukia told him as she looked him up and down. "It's over."

A sharp pain twisted through Ichigo's chest, and all of a sudden he felt lightheaded. She saw how his face paled and how his eyes grew wide with shock.

Swallowing hard, Ichigo clenched his fisted hands at his side. "Fine."

"Goodbye, Ichigo."

Without giving it another thought, Rukia turned around and walked off.

* * *

He didn't know how he got to the park, but he was sitting at a bench near the lake. This was their favorite spot. The neutral zone, she would jokingly call it – a place where they could come and talk about anything. They resolved issues here, brought their bento boxes here to eat and even made out here. When they sat down on that wooden bench, the entire world would be shut out.

And now, it was just a reminder of how much he would miss it all.

He watched her as she walked away from him, and his legs felt too numb to follow. The reality of the entire situation came crashing down all around him, and to save face he exited the school quickly, not wanting anyone to see the tears that fought to come out of his eyes.

Ichigo felt that Rukia was actually a cloned version of himself: both of them liking quiet Sundays reading the newspaper, having the rowdy, but well-kept tempers and an insane love for chocolates and sex.

There were limits to their relationship—Ichigo knew that Rukia _never_ played the damsel-in-distress. And she _never_ liked his opened display of possessiveness. She would simply tell him to trust her, to let her handle it. He knew she was capable of handling herself, but Mitsuo was a different type of predator. And she's _his_ girl!

Well…she _was_.

"Fuck it," Ichigo muttered softly as he rubbed his face, watching as the geese swam by. What really pissed Ichigo off was the fact that she volunteered her services to Mitsuo. She just offered herself up to the bastard without a second thought to consult him. If he had even _thought_ of tutoring another girl he would get his ass kicked. It was okay for her to have jealous rages, but him? Zero tolerance. The level of her jealousy was actually not known to Ichigo—she would only give him a certain kind of look or glare if his eyes wandered, and her stare alone was enough to warn of what would happen if he continued.

Ichigo was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a burst of laughter behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see a group of girls from his biology class walking up the sidewalk. He immediately recognized one of the girls from his American Literature class. Her name was Yuki, and rumor has it she had a secret crush on him during their second year, but she was too scared to approach him.

Ichigo smiled devilishly.

"If she can do it, so can I," he muttered to himself as he stood, and he walked towards them.

Maybe it was time for payback.

* * *

"Okay, let me explain this again." Rukia sighed heavily as she began drawing a circle on the blank sheet of paper. "If the mass is 0.065 kg, the string having the radius of 1.2 m…we can assume the string has no mass and neglect air resistance."

Mitsuo sat there next to her at the bench-like table, facing her with his hand propped under his head. They were sitting in a quiet, unpopulated section of the library, much to Rukia's chagrin. Mitsuo told her that he needed an unoccupied area so he could focus—and since the third equation, he lost all interest in the reason he was there. He tried to look engaged in the entire lesson, but it was becoming difficult to not stare at her…_assets_. His lingering eyes would drift across her soft face, over her shoulders and then down to her clothed chest.

And he just imagined how those pert little buds would feel in his hands, and how they would taste in his mouth.

"And if we swing the ball on a string in a vertical circle, about halfway up the circle the speed of that ball is measured to be 8.7 m/s. And we're not doing any work on the system. What is the maximum tension in the string?"

Rukia finally looked up at Mitsuo, waiting patiently for the answer. She frowned when she noticed his vacant expression.

"I haven't got a clue," Mitsuo answered drolly as he gave a small yawn.

"Mitsuo, we have gone over this theory two times already…" Rukia groaned as she rubbed her temples in agitation.

"I already know about Vertical Motion, Rukia," Mitsuo told her in a deep voice, sliding gradually over to her. She frowned, irritated and surprised that Mitsuo admitted he knew what she was trying to teach him all along.

That's when she felt his knee touching her thigh.

"I'm quite an expert in circular motion…haven't you heard?" Mitsuo spoke smoothly, his hand now sliding up her back.

Rukia flinched violently at his touch, and she scooted away from him. It only made him slide in closer, sending her to the end of the bench they were sitting on.

"I've _heard_ some things—but it didn't have anything to do with physics," Rukia laughed softly as she rolled the number two pencil between her thumb and index finger.

Mitsuo snickered. "So you know you're not here to tutor me, right?"

Rukia looked at him darkly, pausing as a dark eyebrow quirked up at his question. "…I know now."

"I've had my eye on you for some time, Rukia…why you're wasting all your time with carrot-top instead of being with a of real man…like me?"

Rukia laughed at hearing that. "Like _you_?"

"Yeah…I've got an eight inch cock and a tongue like Gene Simmons," Mitsuo boasted.

"Who the hell is Gene Simmons?" Rukia asked in puzzling annoyance. Her eyes went wide with disgust as she watched Mitsuo stick his tongue out at her, wiggling it nastily as it nearly touched his chin. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Aw, come on baby… once you've been with me, you'll dump that loser for sure. I just want a taste." Mitsuo coaxed her, moving towards her even closer. His face was merely inches from hers, his breath hot on the shell of her ear. "I eat pussy like a man on his last meal and fuck like a jackhammer." He drawled out nastily as he licked his lips.

Just when Mitsuo thought Rukia would push him away, she didn't. She slowly turned, facing him as a sinister smile crept up on her daintily pink lips.

"You want a _taste_, huh?" Rukia asked him sexily, batting her eyelashes as she continued to smile at him.

Mitsuo smirked deviously, knowing that no woman could ever resist his charms—and once he had this notch etched on his bedpost, he'd tell everyone, like he had with all the others. Ichigo Kurosaki and his girlfriend would be the laughingstock of Karakura Town.

Rukia was drawing in closer to him, her smile broadening as he watched her soft tongue lick her lips sensually. He began to pucker up, closing his eyes as he prepared to kiss her.

But instead of kissing, something else happened.

He felt an extremely strong hand grab his genitals.

Hard.

Mitsuo's eyes flew open, the excruciating pain shooting throughout his entire body as the hand that turned out to be Rukia's gripped tighter. And _tighter_. He let out a strangled gasp, taking in huge gulps of air as he groaned lowly.

Rukia's face was unreadable as she watched in morbid amusement. Mitsuo's eyes bulged out of its sockets and his face turned several shades from red to purple. Even though she enjoyed giving this worm pain, she continued to stare back at him vacantly, only an eyebrow twitching every time she applied more pressure to his groin. All at once she began to smirk, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Rukia murmured softly. Mitsuo could only whimper. "Shhh…don't be so loud. You don't want the entire library to know you cry like a little bitch."

She pulled back to look at his face, laughing at how the tears were running down his face. "Oh, my…I think you may have made a _small_ miscalculation on your size…I'd say it's about eight _centimeters_ instead of inches, really."

Mitsuo sucked in a deep breath, gritting his teeth at Rukia furiously. "You—fucking—_little_—cunt—" he managed to say between breaths. Her response to his remark was squeezing tighter, and he howled loudly.

"Careful, Mitsuo…if you say anything else, I'll be forced to pull your nuts out by the root. Now listen carefully to what I have to say, maggot." Mitsuo nodded obediently with a sniffle. "If you treasure your pathetic balls, and I know you do, you'll stay the fuck out of my face. And we won't be having any nasty rumors floating around about how you had me, either. If there are, you'll force me to tell everyone in Karakura High School that you have a dick the size of an acorn. And then I'll come back and finish the job. Understood?"

Mitsuo nodded, drooling as the pain became intolerable.

"Say you understand, Mitsuo," Rukia ordered him in a hard tone.

"I understand!" Mitsuo yelled out weakly, and then let out a pathetic sob, shutting his eyes closed.

Jeez.

"Marvelous. Well, see you around, Mitsuo-_Chan_!" Rukia laughed as she finally let go, happily gathering her school books and loading them onto one arm. As she began to walk away, she stopped to turn around, looking at Mitsuo clutching himself, bellowing in pain. "And by the way…that thing you did with your tongue earlier was _really_ disgusting."

And she walked off, head held up high and feeling truly empowered over the opposite sex for the moment. She felt like she had vindicated every female that Mitsuo had come across. And with that settled, a new worry plagued her.

Ichigo.

She only prayed he would take her back.

* * *

"Hey, Yuki," Ichigo spoke sheepishly as he walked up to the group of girls. In the past, the very same group of girls would titter and blush when Ichigo spoke to them. Today, for some odd reason, they looked horrified to see him approaching them. He overlooked their fearful stares, smiling back at them nervously as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"…can I speak to you for a moment?"

The girls looked at each other as they whispered some words heatedly to one another, and Yuki stepped forward reluctantly. The other girls walked away a few feet to give them some privacy.

"S-sure Kurosaki-kun…what do you want?" Yuki asked nervously.

"I know this is out-of-the-blue…but I wanted to know if you like to go out with me sometime," Ichigo asked her, all the while thinking that this was the strangest thing he's ever done. He didn't even _like_ this girl—he just had to prove a point to Rukia that he was just as available as any man.

"No." Yuki answered immediately, her eyes looking to the ground.

Ichigo was stunned, his amber eyes widening to her response like a slap to his face. He let out a small laugh, not sure if the girl was just joking or being serious. "Did you just say _no_?"

"Yes, I did," Yuki replied as she looked at him, her face burning red. She looked around suspiciously, wringing her hands in a paranoid manner as her gaze focused back on Ichigo. "Is this a test?"

Ichigo crinkled his eyebrows at her weird question. "…A test? What are you talking about? I'm just asking you out—"

"And I said _no_!" Yuki yelled, stomping her foot on the ground boldly.

Ichigo didn't understand what was going on. This was Yuki, the very same girl that blushed and giggled with her friends when she saw him…the same girl that reportedly had a shrine of him in her bedroom closet…the same girl who was rumored wanting to go out with him.

And now, she was turning him down. Flat.

And very harshly, too.

"But I thought you had a crush on me," Ichigo told her, his voice sounding perplexed and surprised.

"I did…until _Rukia_ came around," Yuki answered angrily, saying Rukia's name bitterly. "Then everything…changed."

"Well, I'm not with her anymore," Ichigo told her reassuringly, stepping forward with a small smile. It only made her back way.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Yuki snapped as she narrowed her eyes at him. "That sociopath of a girlfriend you have told me and every girl in Karakura High that if we even _look_ in your direction, she'll knock our teeth out. And quite frankly, I like having my teeth in my head!"

Ichigo was dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his wild mane, then sliding it across his face as her words sunk in.

"But we're not together now, Yuki…" Ichigo tried to explain again—but Yuki stopped him with a wave of her hand.

"She said you would even say that, too, so it doesn't matter. Save it," Yuki told him as she looked around her again warily. "I don't even want to been _seen_ talking to you…she could be anywhere…I've got to go."

Yuki turned and ran off to her friends that stood by and they trotted off hastily. Ichigo could hear them buzzing with frantic whispers, and he heard Yuki exclaim, "He's fucking crazy…I don't want her kicking my ass for talking to him!"

As he watched them scurry off, Ichigo scowled as he thought of what Rukia had actually done. It was then that he finally understood why girls would act bashful and look away from him. He thought it was out of shyness, but it actually was out of fear. While Rukia kept her cool-as-a-cucumber exterior, she was busy terrorizing all the girls at school.

So badly, in fact, that no one would even look in his direction.

Knowing this should have made Ichigo mad as hell.

But instead, he laughed.

He laughed out loud.

He should have been mad, true.

But somehow, he was strangely…impressed. Flattered.

Amazed, even.

"You don't like possessive people, yet you sure are one," Ichigo muttered to himself, grinning as he did so.

He began to walk home.

* * *

As soon as he approached his house, he could feel Rukia's reiatsu. It was calm and peaceful, so he assumed she was asleep on his bed.

Ichigo took his time, unlocking the door and stepping inside, tossing his school books on the living room couch as he made way for the kitchen. He instantly felt her reiatsu flutter, as if she was startled awake when she sensed him nearby. He decided not to venture upstairs just yet—he was hungry, and he needed to collect his thoughts before he had any confrontations with her.

He also knew that keeping her waiting would _thoroughly_ piss her off.

He made a sandwich, and poured himself a tall glass of iced tea. After wolfing down his food, he gulped down the tea and headed upstairs. By the time he got to his bedroom door, he could feel her reiatsu rising and falling like a tidal wave.

He ignored her as he entered, pulling his desk chair out to sit down as he removed his socks. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye, though. She was now sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only his sleep shirt, and her head hung low_. _After he removed his socks, he sighed, resting his hands on his knees as he stared off, not sure if he wanted to bring up Yuki, Mitsuo, or any of it right now.

"You were right," Rukia suddenly spoke, her head still lowered as she twiddled her fingers. "…about Mitsuo, I mean. He did try to hit on me."

He swiveled his chair to her direction, his brows furrowed as he began to speak—but as her head snapped upward, his mouth fell silent to those huge, violet water-soaked orbs that stared back at him. Instinctively, Ichigo wanted to say something—to stand and rush to her side, give her the comfort that she needed. But his memory was still fresh of so many feelings—the hurt, the resentment, the surprise. He couldn't trust what would come out of his mouth.

So he sat there, looking stoic and unmoved at her words.

Rukia's jaw clenched when she realized he wasn't going to react. After a few moments, she sighed heavily in disappointment. "I don't know why I thought you would say something…I know that you're still mad at me. I just wanted you to know that you were right, Ichigo. You were right about everything. My only regret is that I didn't listen. I let you down – I let _us_ down. I'm always telling you to trust me, to let me handle things. And yet I couldn't do the same for you...If you don't want to see me anymore, I do understand."

Ichigo watched as she wiped her face and paused—he knew she waited for him to speak.

When nothing came after a few seconds, she nodded, shrugging her shoulders in defeat. She sniffed, giving him a halfway smile as her hands slapped her naked thighs.

"Okay…you want me to leave. It's okay, really…I've said what I needed to say," Rukia spoke in a remorseful voice. She abruptly stood, walked over to the bedroom door and grabbed the doorknob.

Just as the door began to open, a hand shot up and slammed it closed.

Rukia let her arms fall down to her sides, her eyes focused on the wood grain of the doorframe as she watched Ichigo step into her view. He stared down at her hard, his mouth drawn into a tight line. Even as he remained silent, his body language spoke volumes. She could see his chest rising and falling with a bit of panic, and that was puzzling because Ichigo never _looked_ panicky.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo questioned her in a low, hard voice.

Rukia wrung her fingers nervously as she looked at him. "I don't know," she answered after a brief pause. "Away from here."

"With no pants on?" Ichigo asked drolly as he raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes!" Rukia seethed, her face becoming red with aggregation. "Now please let me pass!"

He couldn't allow her to suffer any longer. Just looking at her standing there donning his shirt, looking all pitiful and yet sexy was becoming mildly amusing. But like all amusing things, it has to come to an end.

He began to smile slowly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're not going anywhere," Ichigo proclaimed with a haughty laugh.

Rukia fisted her hands, narrowing her eyes down at Ichigo defiantly. "Ichigo Kurosaki –"

"Shut up," Ichigo said as he moved forward, encircling his arms around her as he claimed her mouth with his. She mumbled something, but it soon filtered into a long, airy moan that made her chest ache. He wanted to kiss her hurt away, to make her forget what had happened earlier and only feel what was happening _now_. He kissed her passionately, catching her in his arms as she seemed to melt into a puddle right on the floor. He wrenched his mouth away from hers, leaving her panting and clinging to his shirt frantically. He smirked at her suddenly tousled appearance—all at once she was emotionally coming apart at the seams.

"I don't want you to leave my room, or my life. Ever. Understand?"

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry—" Rukia began, but her mouth was hushed with his finger.

"Do you understand?" Ichigo asked again, giving her an encouraging nod.

Slowly, Rukia began to nod. As he removed his finger, she smiled. Ichigo then picked her up, carrying her over to the bed as he intended on erasing all doubts about their love or trust.

Clumsily, their clothes were discarded and thrown on the floor. Their bodies melded together like a hot butter to a knife, a candle to the flame. Ichigo's hands glided across the supple softness of her breasts as he kissed her, his nimble fingers cupping her as she arched her back towards his gentle caress. He broke the kiss to stare at her, his face soft and trusting, so full of admiration for the only woman that moved his heart.

It was moments like this, when they were pressed so close together, that his head would feel fuzzy and his groin would tingle. Almost in the act of becoming one, the intensity of that happening always made Ichigo's stomach flutter and flip with excitement. He wanted to focus more on the foreplay, but the eager nudging of her wet sex against him told him that was out of the question.

Holding his gaze on her face, Ichigo reached down with one hand to guide himself inside of her. He hissed as his highly sensitive head entered, and was greeted by her sex grabbing him...pulling him in. A dreamy yet erotic look broke across Rukia's face—her chin tilting upward as her eyes slid shut with the sensation of the enormous cock that was now buried inside of her.

Planting his hands on either side of her, Ichigo kept his eyes on Rukia as he gently drew himself out of her slick passage, and rocked his hip forward to bury himself within her again. The motion made Rukia's back arch, her legs instinctively drawing up and locking tightly against his ass. He began to move again, this time his movement being more pronounced. His pace was becoming harder and urgent as Rukia began to moan softly.

It was amazing.

Usually, Ichigo favored quiet lovemaking, because he didn't want them to be discovered by his family. But tonight, in aftermath of a possible break up, he wanted to hear her. He wanted to hear her heavy pants, her moans, and the mantra of his name. And he definitely sought to hear one particular thing from her…to make it all clear to them both.

Ichigo began to move harder against her, watching as Rukia's hands frantically grabbed the pillow beneath her, and then his forearms. With every push, her hands would tighten violently, her nails digging into the skin.

"You're all mine, Rukia?" Ichigo asked in a raspy voice, his face inches from hers. "Is _this_ mine?"

Rukia's eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at him oddly, letting question sink in. Ichigo wheezed hard with the wonderful friction their bodies made. She could sense the seriousness in his voice—it was glazed over with the beginnings of his release. His eyes fluttered with his steady movement, making his mouth hang open with pleasure. She needed to appease him—to stroke his ego this one time as they completed their first and hopefully last bout of make-up sex.

"Yes." Rukia breathed, her hands sliding around his waist to grab his moist buttocks.

"Say it." Ichigo ground out in a hard voice as he grabbed her legs from behind her knees, bringing her legs upward in a lewd angle, his cock still pummeling out of her.

Rukia's toes curled with the new position. With every thrust, his length sank deeper inside, touching that sensitive area in her womb that would make her flow like a river. "I'm yours, Ichigo!"

"Mine," Ichigo moaned as leaned forward, kissing her hard on the mouth. Her mouth opened, accepting his searing tongue. His hand slid down between them, crawling against her flat stomach as he slithered downward to the wet mass of curls between her legs. Finding her juicy pearl, he rubbed it with his fingers. Rukia's neglected legs lowered, jolting with the new sensations his hand was giving her clit.

She didn't know how he was managing it—he was expertly fucking, kissing and caressing her all at the same time. And it didn't miss a beat—the heat between them seemed to liquefy so quickly that she felt her sex spam around him, milking his cock hard as she came. She shut her eyes tight against the blissful pleasure, her mouth tearing away from his as she let out streams of pants and intelligible words that told _exactly_ what was happening to her.

Oh, God.

"Ohhh….." Rukia moaned, holding on to him—then, realizing that he wasn't stopping. He was bringing her into another orgasm—this one just as hard and fast as the first. Their ragged breaths filled the room, and Ichigo began to growl low in his throat. The sounds swelled as he moved faster against her.

With another erratic thrust, he erupted hard within her depths, his body flexing violently against her—she nearly died from the pleasure right then and there.

And then it was over, and he practically collapsed on her sweaty body.

Silence.

It was the contented kind.

His weight was so heavy on her, and Rukia gasped as she took in a shaky breath. She wanted him off of her, but he felt _so_ good…his stomach muscles still clenched against hers as she felt the aftershocks of his release, and his breath hot tickled her neck and shoulder. What Rukia loved the most in this moment was the way his heart was mirroring hers as it rapidly drummed against her chest.

_Bliss._

Coming to his senses, Ichigo pushed himself off of her body, laying lazily on the opposite side of her. His eyes were closed, but his hands were alive as they curled under her small frame.

He pulled her close to him.

Ichigo's mind buzzed with so many things he wanted to say, but was too exhausted at the moment to speak. He wanted to question Rukia about his recent discovery of her possessiveness, and even confess to her of his nixed offer to Yuki...but then, what was the point?

He now knew it wasn't important. They were together again, and a breakup would never be a possibility in the future—not if he had a say in it.

And some things are best left unsaid.

**The End**

* * *

Okay folks, there you go. Wow, the lemon scene went to cutting room floor _many_ times… and I'm still not 100 percent happy with it. But I hope you all enjoyed it! This will be the last of the ichiruki series that I'll be posting (unless I get another burst of inspiration to drop another one-shot). But before you say "OH NO DON'T DO THIS TO ME WRITE MORE!", I have an announcement. I am currently working on an ichiruki of EPIC proportions, so get ready. I haven't set a release date for it yet… but its part of the way written. I don't want to give away how many chapters/pages I've written so far; but let's just say it's been _a lot_. So please stay tuned, add me to your faves list for any updates, and more importantly, please review! I do this all for you, so let me know what you think!! -_gokusgirl_


End file.
